Chains of Reality: Openings and Endings
by Exotos135
Summary: Basically a collection of anime-like openings and endings for my fic, "Chains of Reality: Divinity Reborn", with bonus story segments at the end of each.
1. Intro Arc Opening

**So yeah, this is probably not what you expected, but hey, it's better than nothing! And also, for those who want to complain about this not counting as a story, small story segments will be featured at the end of each opening and ending. And also, like I said before, this is based on ending 10 of Dragon Ball Super.  
**

 **Anyway, I've blabbered for long enough, enjoy!**

* * *

In what seems to be a peaceful track race, accompanied by slow, calming guitar music, most of the Louds, alongside Ronnie, Clyde, and Lincoln, stand behind the starting line of the race, with Lori and Leni standing at the sidelines, ready to signal the start of the race. Lori looks at the ground and takes a deep breath as a voice that sounds like hers says:

 _There are some things..._

Then, she raises her gun, waiting until the voice said:

 _You need to know._

A single shot is fired, and the race begins, with the guitar growing louder and faster as the racers... well, start to race, with drums kicking in as Lori and Leni fly up and follow the racers, Lori doing so with a worried look on her face. Lori then looked at the ground as the voice continued to sing, just as the music calmed down a bit:

 _From day one, you've all always thought,_

 _You lived a normal life..._

Suddenly, a memory flashes in her mind, showing the Loud siblings having a family movie night, hanging out, and just generally having a good time. Specially Lincoln, who appeared in quite a few of the memories, looking like he was having a blast.

 _With many memories we cherish,_

Suddenly, the memories became negative, as it showed Lynn boasting about her board gaming skills, Luna blowing up the roof with her ear-piercing music, Lisa wrecking the house while piloting a small mecha, and many other... less than pleasent situations. Ending in one image of the Louds hugging each other in forgiveness.

 _Even those filled with strife..._

Suddenly, the image changed to show several shadowed memories, causing Lori to grab her head and take several deep breaths, trying to keep her composure.

 _But now there's something that you must know,_

 _Which we hid for oh so long._

Once she calmed down enough, Lori turned to look at the sky.

 _Even so,_

 _I ask myself:_

The images returned, but this time, they showed a group of six masked people, each wearing colored robes: One pink, one purple, one dark blue, one yellow, one grey, and one red. Their masks, also color-coded to their respective colors, had symbols also serving as shaped visors: A diamond, a crescent moon, a paw, a flower, a skull, and a punch.

 _Is there any way,_

 _You'll make sense out of_

 _What I'll say?_

The image changed once more, but this time, it showed several obscured kids raising their arms and forming an "L" shape with their hands, all while an orange, glowing spades symbol stood above them.

 _Can I word the truth,_

 _So it sounds a bit,_

 _Less insane?_

A quick montage followed, showcasing the siblings pulling off several moves: Lola encasing her arm in some sort of diamond, Lana manipulating the earth around her to make a shield, Lucy encasing the whole image in darkness, only for Lynn to burst out with a fiery punch, then Luan chuckling as she spread watery wings, only for Luna to come in and let out a titanic screech.

 _All I know's that I'm not,_

 _Ready to tell the true story..._

Finally, the image disolved to show six humanoids, sitting in a dark void while being chained to at least five glowing spheres for each humanoid. They were each looking at one sphere that looked similar to the ones they were chained to.

 _Or how it all leads back,_

Suddenly, the humanoids turned to glare at the reader with their glowing eyes.

 _To the Chains of Reality._

Finally, Leni burst through the image to return Lori to reality, rubbing her shoulders in order to help her calm down and not black out in the air. Once she noticed this, Lori gave her sister a grateful smile as the singer went "oooo-oooooh!", with Leni returning the smile soon afterwards.

For the next "oooo-ooooh!", the sisters turned around to notice Carol Pingrey, standing next to the finish line, waving at them, prompting the duo to fly down and land next to her.

And for the third "oooo-ooooh!", Lori, Leni, and Carol exchange relieved looks before noticing the racers are about to reach the finish line, with Ronnie, Lincoln, and Clyde all at the first spot.

And for the final "ooooh!", the blonde trio raised some signs: Leni's read "Go Clyde!", Lori's read "Go Ronnie!", and Carol's just read "Show them who's boss, Linc!", with the image freezing on the trio just about to reach the finish line as the song ended.

* * *

 **"I'm not sure, Leni," Lori sighed, putting a hand on her cheek. "Are you sure building this... place, is going to help us at all?"**

 **"Lori, it's been, like, several years that you've remained at the house, you have to move out at some point," Leni answered, seemingly hammering something as she continued, "And besides, we both know that in case anything happens, this place will serve as a nice, cozy little space that'll let us relax and rest, until the next big thing happens."**

 **"I'm still not sure this is a good idea," Lori scratched the back of her head. "I mean, what will our sisters, and Lincoln, think?"**

 **"Lori, this is our place, and while, like, I agree that our siblings may be shocked, we're the ones who put the rules here, and nobody else," Leni finished hammering, and stretched. "And if they start complaining? We can always just build them their own, smaller place to rule it however they want."**

 **Lori remained silent.**

 **"Point is, this is our home now," Leni continued. "And if, like, by some sort of bad luck, our siblings have to move in with us... so be it."**


	2. Intro Arc Ending

**This is based on Taiyou no Tsuki no Cross, the third ending of an anime called Noucome.**

 **I know, after an opening made from an ending, it probably would've been funny if I had made an ending out of an opening. But I simply liked the song too much to consider using anything else.**

 **So anyway, let's move on to the chapter!**

* * *

Slow, relaxing music plays as an overview of Royal Woods is seen, with the sun rising in the horizon. On a cliff overlooking the city, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde stand at the edge of it, their eyes remaining closed as the zoom comes closer to them, with the music slowly stopping as only their left eyes are seen...

Then, they in Lincoln's case-their eyes in time for the beat to drop, with the guitar kicking in soon afterwards. Clyde and Ronnie Anne's eyes now have black sclera with colored pupils-light blue for Ronnie and green for Clyde-while Lincoln's sclera remains white, but his eyes are now orange in color, and without any shine to them.

And as the guitar continued to play, a bunch of random Japanese credits flew by-'cause those are obviously important XD-before ending in a bold "Chains of Reality: Divinity Reborn" title.

One flash of light later, all the sisters-alongside Clyde and Ronnie-were hearing Ronnie tell them about how life's been for her, while Clyde just looked elsewhere with a worried look.

 _Up until now,_

 _I kept my discontent,_

The scene cut to Lincoln, staring at the night sky with a contemplative look as the wind blew in his hair, and he clutched his chest.

 _To myself,_

 _Even at the worst of times..._

Suddenly, various images quickly flashed in his mind: First, the dead corpses of people who looked like his friends. Then, a set of girls who looked like his sisters, fighting his sisters, whose eyes looked soulless. And finally, those same set of lookalikes reaching for him, seemingly crying for help and despair. With the third image, Lincoln bit his lip in shock.

Then, the scene changed to show Lori checking something on a technologically advanced panel, while Leni sat on her back, having apparently fallen sleep. Lori, meanwhile, looked like she could use a nap or two.

 _But lately,_  
 _My mind's been plagued,_

Lori looked at the ground, and similar images to Lincoln's flashed in her mind, but... different: First, she saw her and Leni stuck in the middle of some barren battlefield, with not a single sign of life anywhere. Then, a set of girls who looked like Lana, Lola, Luna, Luan, Lucy, and Lynn flew down to the duo. Finally, those same counterparts extended their arms towards them, with smug smiles plastered on their faces as two more sets of eyes watching from the skies

 _By memories,_  
 _Of a world that's long lost..._

Lori grimaced and closed the panel in a panic. Just in time for the scene to change, showing the masked people from the intro sitting in a pitch black room.

 _I must look for answers,_  
 _To keep my mind at rest!_

Then the image changed to show a familiar image: Several arms up, making "L" shapes with their arms as the camera went up to reveal the glowing spades symbol.

 _I must prove that I am,_

Another scene change happened, with the camera going down to reveal Lincoln, Ronnie, and Clyde walking down with determined looks.

 _Truly up to the test!_

Thus the scene changed to become pure black, with Ronnie, Lincoln, and Clyde standing in the middle. Ronnie and then Clyde opened their eyes first, which still had black sclera and colored pupils. But then they were followed by Lincoln, who clutched his head and seemingly screamed in pain as he opened his eyes and his mouth, both which were glowing orange.

 _Divinity Reborn!_

One flash of light later, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lynn, Luna, and Luan faced off against the six masked beings, first with Lola forming a diamond shape with her arms, blinding the pink masked being and covering the screen in light. Then Lana comes out of the blinding light and puts her hands on the ground, forming a wave of rock balls that go straight for the dark blue masked being, who just dodges it.

 _Uncover the absolute truth!_

Lucy comes next, forming a large wall of light she pushed against the grey masked being, who simply pushed it back with their bare hands.

 _Solve the mysteries,_

Suddenly, Lynn breaks through the wall with a fist, and dashed straight for the red masked being, also holding out a punch. They throw their fists, and both connect right on their cheeks, sending them both flying back into crashing into the house and the tree respectively.

 _From an ancient history!_

Up next is Luan, who yelled as she and the yellow masked being clashed weapons; Luan held a cutlass, and the white masked being held a frying pan. Somehow, the cutlass shattered in two upon clashing with the frying pan.

 _Divinity Reborn!_

Finally, Luan and the purple masked being faced off in the sky, clashing fists for a couple times before Luna summoned a pink-lavender-blue guitar, which she strummed as hard as she could, sending an intense shock wave that sent the masked being flying and crashing into the ground.

 _Discover the source of primordial misery!_

The scene changed to the chained, shadowed lookalikes of Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lola, Lana, and Lucy, looking at the fight through a glowing sphere.

 _From now on,_

The scene zoomed on the Luna lookalike, who smirked as she saw the masked figures raise their hands, causing the skies to darken, and for certain patches to glow a set of colors: Yellow, purple, pink, blue, red, and grey.

 _Nothing will be the same..._

Elsewhere, a lookalike of Lori and Leni, sitting together while they're chained to a gargantuan glowing sphere, suddenly opened their eyes to look at the viewer. The Lori lookalike half-opened hers, while the Leni lookalike opened hers fully.

 _From now on,_

Back in the new reality, Lincoln, Ronnie, and Clyde are about to take a step forward, only to stop and turn around to see the rest of the sisters, specially Lori, Leni, and for some reason Carol, approaching the trio.

 _A new journey begins!_

With the last few beats, the scene cuts to look at the sisters-and Carol-giving the trio determined looks, with the team returning the looks before everybody joined forces and walked towards towards the sunset, the image freezing at that particular moment, just in time for the song to end.

* * *

 **In the middle of a pitch black room, a voice speaks:**

 **"Everything will get better now, I'm certain of it. With those "sisters" of mine already taken care of, it should take them a long time before they decide to meddle with my business. With _my_ world."**

 **An orange light turns on, revealing someone who looks like Lincoln sitting on a bed and looking at the ground.**

 **"And of course, I can't expect them to be happy to see them again. Jokes on them, I'll dislike our reunion even more than them! Not that it will be hard, since I won't have any good memories of them, besides... Leni... and Luna... and maybe Lori-"**

 **The figure slammed his fist down the bed, almost snapping it in half.**

 **"No, stay focused, Lincoln! You already showed those skanks their mistake in treating the god of the universe the way they did! You were already abused, mistreated, and you ran away from that nightmare forever! If they honestly feel so sorry that they want me to come back to them..."**

 **The figure opened its eyes, revealing they had orange sclera, and spades-shaped pupils.**

 **"I'll show them what happens if they try to treat their lord and savior without the proper respect!"**


	3. Younger Prototypes Opening (ACT 1)

**This is based on Taiyou no Butterfly, the opening to one of the first iterations of the franchise known as Digimon. More specifically, it's based on the "Digimon Tri" version of the song.**

 **Now, a new opening "song" won't come for a while after this, because this opening's supposed to last the entire "Younger Prototypes Saga", from Proto-Lola to the fight with Proto-Leni.**

 **So anyway, let's move on to the chapter!**

* * *

In the middle of pitch black darkness, a stream of electricity flew around, illuminating a hand as calm music played and a female voice sung:

 _All that's left's for you to decide,_

The stream was replaced by a pair of glasses, which shined Green as someone adjusted them.

 _If you're gonna, stay on the sidelines,_

And finally, this was changed with a pair of eyes opening, revealing orange sclera and black pupils.

 _Or hitch the ride of your life,_

The music became more rock-like and faster as, in quick succession, Ronnie Anne appeared on the right and powered up her palm, Clyde did the same on the left, and Lincoln charged something with both hands on the middle, before the trio unleashed a rainbow beam straight into the screen.

 _Oh_

 _My_

 _Lord!_

Soon afterwards, the title "Chains of Reality: Divinity Reborn" as the formerly black void became white, and the music continued playing for a moment. Shortly afterwards, the scene changed to show Lincoln leaning against a wall, looking at the sky as the voice sang:

 _With the erasure of old history,_

The scene changed when a spades-shaped leaf passed by, and now, Ronnie Anne and Clyde leaned against the wall to Lincoln's left and right respectively, and like him, they watched the cloud

 _You cleanly wiped your memory,_

Up next, the trio noticed their presence, and smiled at each other

 _And so you thought,_

Next, the trio shared a hug, with Ronnie giving both Clyde and Lincoln a noogie, and Clyde laughing out loud as Lincoln did the "rabbit ears" trick to Ronnie Anne.

 _That your life couldn't be more than mundane._

The scene changed, and this time, Carol sat in the middle of the street, looking at the ground with a stern frown as her hair blew in the wind.

 _But after shattering revelations,_

Another change later, this time from a spiral and rectangle-shaped leaves passing by, and two familiar figures walked closer to Carol. These were Lori and Leni, who crouched down to her.

 _And some baffling explanations,_

Carol noticed the duo's presence, and she glanced at both of them as they threw friendly smiles at her.

 _You realized,_

The scene changed once more, this time showing Carol blushing as she tried to escape from a hug Lori and Leni were giving her. Once she looked at their reassuring looks, however, she just sighed and returned the hug with a small smile.

 _From this point, nothing would be the same._

Up next, another black void was shown, but as the guitar repeated a bit, first Ronnie and Lori appeared at the left, then Clyde and Leni at the right, and finally Carol and Lincoln in the middle, before leaping forward as the repetition ended.

Then, it showed some the trio and the sisters-and Carol-looking at the sunset as the wind blew in their hair.

 _And with this fact,_

The scene changed, and it showed Lynn Sr. and Rita looking at some monitors, with Mrs. Johnson, Mrs. Shrinivas, Mrs. DiMartino, and Coach Pacowski sitting nearby.

 _Dawns upon you,_  
 _A brand new perspective._

Another change later, it showed a room lightened by an orb with a book inside it, with Proto-Luna's face faintly seen at the background.

 _That'll determine_

The book was zoomed in, revealing to be an "Ars Loudia" book. The book opened, and it's pages flew by as faint illusions of Proto-Lola, Proto-Lana, Proto-Lucy, Proto-Lily, and Proto-Lisa flashed by, showing both their birthmarks and their powers as they turned to look at the reader.

 _If you'll give up,_  
 _Or hold on to your,_  
 _Will to live!_

The book closed, and a shadowy figure that looked like Lori appeared, only to turn around with her iris shaped like a spiral, who shot a spiraling beam from it, changing the scene to show in order, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lily and Lisa showing off their powers.

Lola turned her fingernails into claws and slashed at the screen, Lana stomped the ground hard enough to sprout stalactites nearby, Lucy formed a pair of giant arms of light from her back, Lily surrounded herself with a field of flowers, and Lisa smiled as she jumped on top of a mecha and put her hands in it, somehow hacking into it and making it's eyes turn green.

 _Your mortal life's coming to an end,_  
 _It's time that you finally ascend,_  
 _And ultimately transcend,_

The scene changed again, showing the sisters sitting on the ground alongside Lincoln. The scene zoomed in on their eyes, and as soon as they opened it, they powered up, causing them to gain black sclera and colored pupils that resembled the shapes of their castes, except for Lincoln, who got orange sclera and black Spades-like pupils.

 _Your mortal limits to,_  
 _Come to this world's defense!_

Up next, Lincoln, his sisters, Carol, and Ronnie Anne flew around the city, with Clyde riding on Ronnie Anne's back and holding on as tightly as he could. The others looked down, and waved at some of their companions-or rival/enemies-waving at them from the ground: Darcy, the biker trio, Maggie, Lindsey Sweetwater, and several other characters like that.

 _All that's left's for you to decide,_

The flying buddies flew up high as they returned the waving.

 _If you're gonna, stay on the sidelines,_

Next thing they knew, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, and the sisters landed on a rocky platform, with Proto-Lana, Proto-Lola, Proto-Lucy, Proto-Lynn, Proto-Luan, and Proto-Luna on a high platform, with another shadowed figure flying with spiral irises overlooking everybody.

 _Or hitch the ride of your life,_

The sisters, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde powered up, gaining coloured auras.

 _Oh_

The Proto-Sisters did the same.

 _My_

To overshadow them all, Lincoln and Leni powered up in unison, seemingly destroying the location and turning everything completely white.

 _Lord!_

From the white void appeared two figures: Lincoln on the left, Leni on the right.

The boy had five wings, one from Lola's caste, one from Lana's caste, one from Lisa's caste, one from Lucy's caste, and one from Lily's caste, and he was surounded by a flowy orange aura.

The teenager had a pair of swirl-like wings, and several glowing turquoise markings across her face. Then, just as she opened her eyes, her image "spazzed" and changed to look more like Proto-Leni, with velvet sclera, turquoise eyes, and a demented smile.

Then, as the "Oh! My! Lord!" repeated, Lincoln, Ronnie, and Clyde joined up with Lori, Leni, and Carol for a picture, with the photo taking the picture just as Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lisa, and Lily suddenly joined as well.

* * *

 **In the middle of the Loud backyard at night, Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne laid on the ground, watching the night sky with contemplative looks.**

 **"So, hey," Clyde blurted, getting Ronnie and Lincoln's attention. "How do you guys think we're gonna do against the progenitors?"**

 **"Well, one way or another, I'm prepared to kick their butts if the need arises!" Ronnie Anne answered, pounding her fists.**

 **"And I'll try to help you two to the best of my ability," Clyde replied. "Mostly Lincoln, since I just found you intolerable, Ronnie Anne."**

 **Ronnie threw a glare at Clyde's direction, and Lincoln suddenly got up and looked at the moon with a worried expression. And as Ronnie Anne and Clyde got up as well, Lincoln asked:**

 **"If my old self ever returns... if I become the monster I once was... what would you do?"**

 **The duo exchanged looks, and answered, first Ronnie and then Clyde:**

 **"We'd fight you as well, Lame-O."**

 **"But we'd also try to snap him out of your body-"**

 **"And what if you can't?" Lincoln looked at the ground. "I mean, one way or another, my old personality's still inside me... and-"**

 **"Whether your old self's trapped inside or not, that doesn't matter," Ronnie Anne walked forward and put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "What matters is that you're not the same jerk you used to be, Lame-O. You're something new altogether. In fact, from what I've heard, I could even dare say you're a hundred times better than him!"**

 **"Ronnie Anne..."**

 **"I agree, surprisingly enough," Clyde remarked, putting a hand on Lincoln's shoulder as well. "You're definitely better than your old self. And I'm not saying that just 'cause we're best friends, alright? I mean, you want to make ammends for what he did, don't you?"**

 **"Clyde..." Lincoln nodded. "Yes, I want to fix what he did."**

 **"Then count us in!" Ronnie Anne offered a fist bump. "I'm sure that the three of us together, as well as your sisters, will be able to fix everything your old self mucked up, and maybe even upgrade it into something even better!"**

 **"And even if the odds are stacked against us, we still have to give it a shot," Clyde offered a fist bump as well. "Just stay positive, and we'll work this out, alright?"**

 **Lincoln smiled with relief, and excitedly nodded before he, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde did a fist bump, then slightly leaned backwards until they hit the ground, laughing about it afterwards.**


	4. Proto-Lola Arc Ending

**Okay, here's another ending, this time for the Proto-Lola Arc! This one is based on the third ending of Dragon Ball Super, whose name I think is Usubeni. Don't quote me on that, though.  
**

 **And to answer a particular question from last chapter: The arcs of Proto-Lola, Proto-Lana, Proto-Lucy, Proto-Lil** **y** **, and Proto-Lisa are all part of season 1, and you can add the "Gate of Childhood" arc in there as well, if you want. What's it about?**

 **Good question.**

 **Anyway, let's stop stalling for time, enjoy!**

* * *

Slow piano music plays as the wind blows, with Lola overlooking the sunset. Then, the music turns into slightly faster rock music as it's revealed both Lola and Lana are overlooking the sunset, with Lola's right hand grabbed Lana's hand... and her flowing hair was covering her left arm. Then, a diamond-shaped leaf passed by, changing the scene.

It now showed Lana training with Carol and the other sisters, before she briefly glanced back at the house. Where inside, Lola was doing some beauty pageant training with Lincoln.

 _The time has come for training,_  
 _She says it'll help us avoid future strife,_

A quick change of scene happened, and now it showed a bandaged Lindsey Sweetwater was having a tea party all by her lonesome, or it seemed, for the light entering through the window revealed two shadows: One clearly belonging to Lindsey, but the other came from the empty seat... and it was Lola-shaped.

 _But I got other plans,_  
 _Involving things I've done all my life,_

Then, Lola walks in complete darkness as she gets several flashes: Lana looking angry at her, Lindsey looking at her with a harsh judging look, Proto-Lola gritting her teeth and charging up energy, and as many other visions invaded Lola's mind, she closed her eyes and covered her ears, without watching where she was going.

 _But I realized too late,_  
 _That I took the worst possible way,_  
 _I didn't think 'bout the words I said,_  
 _And now I just watch,_  
 _As I drive you away,_

Lola fell off the platform, and she watched several crystals falling alongside her, with her sisters, Carlota Casagrande, Penelope, and other characters trapped inside them.

 _My confidence slowly falls,_  
 _Everybody's on front row,_

Lola closed her eyes, crying as she came closer towards the ground.

 _To behold,_

As soon as she hit the ground, Lola seemingly shattered into a million pieces like some weak crystal.

 _As my facade slowly shatters._

However, Lola quickly woke up, and found out that she was still alive, but exhausted. And there was someone right next to her.

 _Once I've shown my true colors,_

Once her vision became clear enough, she realized the person next to was Lana, who shed tears and sported a wide smile. Lola hugged as soon a she got the energy to do so.

 _I'll risk even my honor,_

A couple moments later, Lola looked at her surroundings, and spotted the rest of her sisters, and the trio of Ronnie Anne, Clyde, and Lincoln, looking at her with relief. Lincoln even extended his hands towards her, offering to help her get up.

 _So we can reach,_  
 _A Happily,_  
 _'Ver after!_

And as Lola hugged her brother and the rest of her siblings, an unbandaged Lindsey watched, smiling as her hair blew with the wind.

 _So that we'll live_  
 _Happily_  
 _'Ver after!_

The wind blew once more as the scene changed to the ground, with a tiny puddle where a pair of small leaves landed and formed a heart shape. And finally, as the song ended, the image on the puddle changed, and instead of showing a reflection of the sky, it showed a reflection of Proto-Lola, with a smug smirk.

* * *

 **In the middle of another dimension, Proto-Lola was having a tea party of sorts with a cloaked being, with her champion, the Pink champion, right by her side.**

 **"You know, I'm not someone who likes anything related to Lincoln," Proto-Lola bluntly stated. "Specially not after what he did to us."**

 **Proto-Lola took a sip of her tea. "Anything that reminds us of how he used to be... of what he ultimately did... and what people thought of him before the fall... I prefer to..."**

 **Proto-Lola cracked her teacup in pieces, practically getting her point across to the disturbed being. However, she then chuckled and stated:**

 **"But, Lana isn't the only one of us who can be pragmactic. And you do show promise, much more than the living mannequin by my side."**

 **Pink turned to look at Proto-Lola, and the prototype diva immediately threw a glare at her, prompting the masked champion to break eye contact in an instant. And so, Proto-Lola turned back to the cloaked being, extended her hand towards them, and smirked as she said:**

 **"Welcome to my ranks... Sweetheart."**


	5. Filler Ending

**So, I was checking a funny video about tongue twisters in anime, and I inmediately remembered Chains of Reality.**

 **But since I doubt I'll have the Proto-Lana ending fully done anytime soon, here's an ending for the "filler" chapters in the story.**

 **By filler, I mean the chapters don't form part of a particular storyline, so, the in-between stuff between arcs, basically.**

 **Anyway, back to the ending, It's from an anime titled "Joshiraku" and... Well, the ending Isn't so much a song as it is, apparently, a pentatonic scale... Search for it online and you'll see what I mean.**

 **Anyway, what are we waiting for? Let's go!**

* * *

Most of the sisters sat in front of a stage, with Luna and Luan standing at the edges of the stage, each holding a musical instrument: A drum for Luan, and a scitar for Luna.

The girls played their instruments as curtains parted, revealing Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Lori, Carol, and Leni looking away from the reader, and wearing Japanese-styled clothing.

Finally, Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne turned around and clapped before putting their hands on their hips, which they shook left and right as Luan and Luna played a slightly fast tune, and an unknown female voice sang:

 _She grinds diamonds, using almonds,_  
 _She sells seashells, by the sea shore,_  
 _She likes dogs,_  
 _She hates bugs,_  
 _She steals your life with a hug!_

Then, Carol, Lori, and Leni turned around and joined the main trio in their hip-rhytim as another voice sang:

 _She controls rumors,_  
 _She controls humor,_  
 _And the last three share control of,_

 _The savior's rod!_

The sisters each clapped, with the six performers doing poses in response, until Lori, Carol, and Leni spun and collapsed, leaving the main trio alone to dance to the rest of the song:

 _If you're starting to feel fear,_  
 _Do not, 'cause one thing is clear:_

 _It's the declaration that,_  
 _We're sensations!_

With the last line, the mentor trio stood up as the main trio spun around, then stopped, pointing at the sky:

 _In each and every dimension!_

With that done, Luan and Luna stopped and joined the rest of the sisters as they applauded the performance, with the performers bowing down as the curtains closed.

* * *

With the show done, the sisters reunited with the main trio, while Lori, Carol, and Leni rested at the living room, sitting on the couch as they drank some tea.

"Should we tell them the truth?" Leni asked, getting Carol and Lori's attention. "That there wasn't any, like, hidden meaning to the play?"

Lori and Carol exchanged looks, and told Leni "later" before the three returned to their tea...

And then, in another dimension, Proto-Luan, sitting on top of a girl that looked very similar to Luan, watched the team through a crystal ball held by Proto-Lucy, who glanced at the older prototype with slight concern.

"Fair enough, I'm satisfied for now," Proto-Luan stated, waving her hand in a dismissive manner as she added, "Now leave, Lucy, I have no more business with you."

The prototype goth nodded and immediately ran away, leaving Proto-Luan alone to ask the girl:

"Liby?"

The girl looked up and took a deep breath. "Y-Yes, Mother Luan?"

Proto-Luan turned to Liby and raised an eyebrow. "Are you good with puppets?"

The living throne looked at the ground sorrowfully. "N-No, not really..."

Proto-Luan smirked, having heard just what she wanted to hear. She leaned closer to the girl, and whispered to her ear:

"Would you like to?"


	6. Proto-Lana Arc Ending

**And now, here's the Proto-Lana arc ending. It's a little bit late, I know, but better late than never, right?**

 **The song this ending is based on is "Howling," the second opening for "Nanatsu no Taizai" or Seven Deadly Sins. It's a rather epic song, you should give it a listen.**

 **I haven't seen the show myself, but it looks fine from what I'm seeing.**

 **Anyway, onto the song!**

* * *

It was midnight at some forest, where various animals looked up as the scene quickly zoomed towards a cliff, where Lana could be seen looking at the moon. She did this as heavy rock music played, and an unknown voice sang:

 _Howling at midnight,_  
 _Hiding in plain sight,_  
 _Until you realize,_

At the edge of the cliff, Lana's hair blew in the wind as she turned to face the reader, then narrowed her eyes as the voice sung:

 _That something_  
 _Is not quite right!_

Lana walked down a black void as several images, most unrecognizable, flew by, and the guitar was strung for a while.

Then the scene changed, showing Lana leaning against the tree in the Loud household backyard, looking at the birthmark in her palm.

 _After finding out the truth,_  
 _Was uglier than Aunt Ruth,_

Lana frowned and clenched her hand into a fist.

 _You realized your life has been a big lie._

Meanwhile, Carol sat on the rooftop, looking at the sky with a forlorn look as her hair blew in the wind.

 _Even so, I need to ask,_  
 _If you really fell for her mask,_

Carol then slowly turned to look at the reader, only to flinch and avoid eye contact.

 _You really think that hybrid is your ally?_

Four images quickly flashed, these showing: Liam and Hattie holding hands with the shadow of a giant beast right behind them, Claire on top of a giant wolf-like creature, Skippy with his arms spread out, and what looked like Leni lifting something massive.

 _Hey! Come on!_  
 _Hey! Really?!_

The next image was of Claire and Skippy standing side by side as it moved up, revealing Proto-Lana looming over them as she threw a glowing glare at the reader.

 _My patience is wearing thin!_

Another set of four images flashed: Luna leaping straight for the attack, Lynn and Ronnie Anne aiming their palms forward as they were surrounded by both fire and electricity, Luan and Lucy lifting their arms in unison, and Clyde standing on top of a mecha.

 _Hey! Come on!_  
 _Prove it once and for all!_

The next image showed a figure obscured by light, her small frame levitating and her cape flowing as she opened her eyes, revealing diamond-shaped eyes with slash marks for lights.

 _That my dynasty's done!_

The scene changed to show Proto-Lana and Carol fighting in the skies, while on the ground, the rest of the sisters fought against a giant monster. It wasn't long before Carol was overpowered and thrown away, though.

 _After several eons of existing,_  
 _You haven't even thought of thinking,_  
 _The castes aren't for your taking:_

Lana and Proto-Lana clashed and exchanged furious glares as the voice sang:

 _The world's ever-changing!_

Then, a crystal was thrown at Proto-Lana, prompting both Lanas to turn around and see Lola nearby, giving her twin sister a thumbs up.

 _Thus your tyranny, must come to an end!_

The twins ganged up on Proto-Lana, holding their own against her until she powered up further, gaining a scorpion tail and wings in the process. And she would've struck then and there, if it wasn't for a fireball being shot right at her face.

 _Keeping an unhinged, twisted master,_  
 _Who's corruption only grows faster,_  
 _As they follow a corrupted pastor,_

The twins turned around, and spotted Lynn, stretching with a confident smirk as she joined the twins in their stand-off.

 _That's a recipe for disaster!_

The sisters exchanged nods of confidence as Proto-Lana stood up.

 _So to this I say,_  
 _No matter what it takes,_

The girls and prototype clashed, unleashing a blinding light.

 _I'll make the status quo break!_

Finally, back at the same cliff, Lana held a trident high as she looked at the sun rise, with Lola, Carol, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, and Lincoln all standing nearby, enjoying the view of the scenery.

* * *

 ** _Liam's Family Farm..._**

The redheaded country boy watched the sheep, cows, and other animals eating their food, bringing him a smile as he saw his animals having a good day...

Besides the rabbits, which were being pestered by Hattie.

"Come on, you big balls of fur!" Hattie snapped as Liam walked to her. "Breed! Do so in the name of the lord and savior!"

"Hattie?"

The girl flinched and turned around, slapping her cousin in the cheek afterwards. "Don't scare me like that, Liam!"

"Sorry, my bad," Liam sighed. "But anyway, are you trying to force the rabbits to breed again?"

"Of course! It's my job as a Sister-Animal Master!" Hattie answered, clenching her fists. "If me and my fellow Animal Masters can't make the animals breed to adecuate numbers, the lord and savior will punish us!"

"Again with your religious gibberish," Liam shook his head. "Leave them alone, they just ate. They're not going to breed until heat season."

"Every season's heat season!" Hattie snapped. "The lord and savior said so, therefore it must be true!"

Liam rubbed his temples. "Hattie-"

"Ehem."

The cousins turned around, and saw none other than Claire and her pet dog Watterson nearby. Having their attention, the girl said sternly:

"I need you to come with me."


	7. Proto-Lucy Arc Ending

**Says in one of the chapters that the current arc is going to take elements from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Then puts the ending song of the arc, and it's not based on a song from that story itself.**

 **Real smooth. XD**

 **But anyway, hi everybody, Exotos135 here bringing you the ending "song" for the Proto-Lucy arc, the last arc of the first half of the first part of Chains of Reality Divinity Reborn.**

 **Yeah, we're gonna be here a while.**

 **Anyway, this ending is based on the Buu Saga ending of Dragon Ball Z, known as "We Were Angels." Hey, this arc is all about the topics of death and the afterlife, and the angels are already prominent figures in it, so I thought it would be fitting.**

 **So, without further ado, let's get going!**

* * *

Music begins playing as Clyde and Lucy walk down some stairs, with the images of some people flashing by: For Clyde, the images were of Lincoln, Penelope, and a girl that looked like a mix of him and Penelope. For Lucy, the images were of Haiku, Lynn, and, of course, Lincoln.

 _Alive, alive, alive..._

Then, the duo stop right on their tracks, their hair blowing in the wind as said wind increased in intensity.

 _Survive, survive, survive..._

Finally, they look up at the moon just as leafs and petals fly up in the air, blowing in the wind.

 _Whoa-hoa!_

The petals cover the screen and change the scene to show Luan walking down the street, arms folded behind her back as she looked at the sky with a contemplative look.

 _Darkness expanding,_  
 _From its core landing,_  
 _When a light of hope returns._

Then, she stopped when a familiar face came to her side: Maggie, who put a hand on her shoulder and put up a little smile, which made Luan return with a smile of her own.

 _One thought extinguished,_  
 _But not relinquished;_  
 _They'll guide our way once more._

Without warning, Sam appeared on Luan's opposite side, feigning a smile to hide her animosity towards the jokester. However, Maggie quickly pushed Luan back and started talking with Sam.

 _The guilt eating us is truly at last gone,_  
 _And peace-time has begun!_

Sam and Maggie's talk soon turned into an argument, and as they clashed heads, Luan looked at the scene, then turned to the audience, shrugged and shook her head with a amused smile.

 _It's time to relax,_  
 _And to kick back,_  
 _Enjoy the peaceful times!_

The petals flew again, changing the scene. The new scene involved Lucy and Clyde walking down different streets, until they met at the crossroads, stopping them on their tracks.

 _And, though you may feel guilt,_  
 _For bringing my untimely end,_

Moments later, two familiar, cheerful faces call for them: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, who were waving at them to follow them. Lucy and Clyde exchanged looks and nodded, leaping straight towards the duo.

 _The truth is, that it was for the best,_  
 _For you see, my friend._

Clyde and Lucy continued to run side by side, following Ronnie Anne and Lincoln as some people joined as well: Chandler, Penelope, Rocky, the Biker Trio, Paige, Margo, and so on.

 _My anger and sadness,_  
 _Had clouded my mind!_

 _It got so bad,_  
 _It had left me all but blind!_

 _So I,_  
 _Thank you 'cause,_  
 _By bringing, my death,_  
 _You set me free!_

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, as well as the rest, stopped at the docks and looked up, with Lucy and Clyde smiling as everybody else waved their hands at... whatever they were looking at.

 _And although the heavens,_  
 _Are one step away,_

 _I still got,_  
 _Something important to say,_  
 _To you!_

Clyde and Lucy were gently jabbed by Penelope and Ronnie Anne respectively, prompting the pair to exchange looks before waving at the sky with one arm, and holding each other's hands.

 _Keep fighting!_  
 _Keep your head up!_  
 _And uphold..._

We pan up to see what they're waving at, which is a floating, glowing train of sorts, with the girl that looks like a mix of Clyde and Penelope waving goodbye from one of the windows, as the train somehow rode towards the heavens, piercing the skies.

 _This world's hope!_

With that, the team looked over the sunset, with Proto-Lucy and Proto-Lynn watching them from afar before the scene cut to some petals on a pool, forming the shape of a heart.

* * *

In the realm of purgatory, or somewhere that looked like it anyway, a Lucy-type entity known as Great Grandma Harriet was cleaning the carts of the afterlife express, so that it would look its best for its next ride.

"I can't believe that Leni made the express crash through a mountain of leaves at full speed," Harriet growled in exasperation. "Seriously, just because she can actually use the whistle anytime she wants, doesn't mean she should!"

And then the girl heard a portal open in the cloud-like floor of the dimension, causing her to stop cleaning and turn around as an entity came out of it.

"I'm sorry, the express isn't available now, so-"

However, something about the entity caught her attention. So much so, she took a closer look at them, then bluntly asked:

"Are you... a lovechild?"


	8. Younger Prototypes Opening (ACT 2)

**And here's the opening for the second act of Chains of Reality: Divinity Reborn!**

 **I know it's kinda late since the second act already began when I posted that chapter sometime ago, but better late than never!**

 **Anyway, this chapter is based on the fifth opening of Black Clover, titled "Gamushara."**

 **And hey, maybe like how the Proto-Lucy arc had Puella Magi Madoka Magica as a theme, maybe Black Clover can be the Proto-Lisa Arc's theme as we-**

 **Asta: AaAaAaAaAH!**

 **Okay, maybe not. XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this opening and act, 'cause trust me, there's a lot of crazy stuff coming up. ;)**

 **Without further ado, let's go!**

* * *

A guitar was strung as images of both the main and mentor trio flashed. This was then followed by images of Lynn, Lori, Lana, and Lily, all covered in shadows, before ending in a shadowed Lincoln slowly opening his eyes.

 _The sun, the sky, the ground, the world,_

 _Somethin', 'bout them, feels wrong,_

The image changed to show Lori and Leni standing back-to-back, the wall behind them slowly cracking as they lowered their heads.

 _Like what I've been perceiving,_

 _Hasn't been true all along._

Then the family pets, Lincoln's cycle of friends besides Clyde, Stella, and the rest of the sisters slowly appeared, before they all appeared in the background and slowly turned towards the reader.

 _My pets, my friends, my family,_

 _I feel, like they're, watching,_

The figures' eyes glew a fiery golden as Lincoln, still shadowed, watched them looking at him, slowly growing more and more concerned by it.

 _From afar with frozen stares,_

 _Looking angry at me._

Lincoln covered his ears and fell to the ground, trying to ignore the increasingly more hostile glares from the figures.

 _What is it?_

 _What'd I do?_

 _Is this reality?_

The scene zoomed out, revealing a vastly larger figure holding the other figures as puppets, smiling maliciously behind a space-like background.

 _Or am I, trapped in,_

 _A nightmarish fantasy?_

With a set of drums being played, the background slowly cracked, before it shattered completely, the shards falling endlessly as a pair of hands, one belonging to Ronnie Anne and the other belonging to Clyde, reached down to Lincoln.

 _'Till I open my eyes,_

 _And I see,_

 _Hands reaching for me,_

Lincoln slowly reached for the hands, until he grabbed them.

 _Are they trying to help me,_

 _Find my way out of this dream?_

Suddenly, Lincoln woke up and found himself in the middle of a battlefield, the sisters looking particularly tired while fighting an unknown creature.

 _Then I wake up,_

 _And see, everyone,_

 _Fighting for their lives,_

Lincoln turned to Ronnie Anne and Clyde, who gave him a nod with determined smiles, convincing him to crack his knuckles and get ready to fight.

 _In order to put a stop,_

 _To their schemes._

Then, in a darkened background, the figures of a figure that looked like Lisa, one that looked like Ronnie Anne, and finally one that looked like a crouching Lori slowly appeared, the last one having chains wrapped around her wrists and waist.

 _The Master of,_

 _Crazy fantasies,_

 _Attacks reality,_

As the last figure snapped up and screamed, it switched between looking like Lori screaming in pain, and an oddly Leni-like figure cackling maniacally.

 _As the li-i-i-i-ine_

The figure lowered her head, then slowly lifted it, revealing golden, glowing eyes.

 _Between them, gets blurry._

Back with the main trio, they now stood alongside the sisters on top of what was probably the tallest hill in the world, overlooking Royal Woods while their hair blew in the wind, and the sunset was seen in the horizon.

 _But no matter,_

 _The odds, the risks,_

 _The sacrifices,_

Lincoln wrapped his arms around Clyde and Ronnie Anne's shoulders, and the trio, as well as the sisters, turned around to witness the sunset.

 _This will not,_

 _Be the end of our story._

Clyde and Ronnie Anne wrapped their arms around Lincoln's shoulders as well as the song reached an end.

* * *

In an unknown, seemingly vast and empty void, a figure stood chained on the ground, with chains on her wrists, neck, legs, and just about everywhere else. She was looking at one of the chains on her wrists, which was held by a blue, pink, and black chain.

The chains lost their colors, and promptly rot, allowing the figure the clench her fists and power up, destroying the chains completely.

"Three down... only two more to go."

The figure flashed a glowing smile, and chuckled to herself as she opened her eyes, revealing their velvet color.


End file.
